1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is a 3-dimensional rotating cup, that combines aesthetics with practicality.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional cup 2. Because the outer figure or design (not shown) on the cup is fixed, the user may easily tire looking at a fixed figure. Because there is no heat insulation in a conventional cup, the fluid contained in a conventional cup will deteriorate due to the influence of external temperature.